degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Zoë Friendship/@comment-4109358-20160221033856
Just a little skit with their spawn xD (Calling their daughter Sophia in this btw, and she's like 14) -Sophia happily comes home from school- Sophia: "Mom, dad I got some big news!" Zoe: "Ohh, did the Melvin family finally move away? That way I don't have to see that bitch Carol and her split ends at PTA meetings." Zig: "Did you finally raise your gym grade?" Sophia: "Mom, if only. And dad, on the mend." -Zig sarcastically gives her a thumbs up- Sophia: "Anyway, I got asked out a date this weekend!" Zoe: "Oooh, with who?" Zig: "Is it Jeffrey from down the street?" -Sophia gets uncomfortable- Sophia: "Does it really matter who? It's just a date. I'm gonna go start on my homew..." -attempts to walk upstairs- Zoe: "Nuh uh, not so fast. We've talked about this. If you're gonna be going on dates, we gotta know the deets on them." Zig: "Teenage boys can be trouble." Zoe while clenching her teeth: "You would know." Zig while clenching his teeth: "You're not helping." Sophia: "Can I just go upstairs while you two act weird?" Zoe: "Tell us his or her name and you're free." Sophia scoffing: "...Viper Brown." -Zoe gets out her phone and looks him up on Facebook- Zoe: "Let me check this Viper Brown out." -Zoe finds his profile that has a teenaged boy in a leather jacket and motorcycle as his profile pic- Zoe: "I'm not saying no, but we're going to have to be a bit strict about this one." Zoe while laughing and shows her phone to Zig: "Babe, look at this throwback." -Sophia crosses her arms and rolls her eyes- -Zig's face goes red- Zig: "Nope, absolutely not." Sophia: "Dad, are you serious?" Zig: "Yes, I am. You're not going to be dating some... delinquent." -Zoe is confused- Sophia: "You haven't even met him yet? Why are you being so judgy?" Zoe: "Zig, c'mon now..." Zig: "These types of guys are nothing but trouble. No daughter of mine is going to be with... that. I don't want you getting hurt." Sophia: "Oh my god, you are such an ass!" -Sophia runs upstairs- Zig: "Hey!" Zoe: "Hon, I'll be up there in a sec!" -Zoe turns to Zig- Zoe: "Baby, I know you don't want your daughter dating.... you as a teenager... god, that sounded creepy. But don't you think you're being a bit too harsh? I mean, she wouldn't even exist if you weren't being a fuckboy that one day..." Zig: "Enough." Zoe: "I'm just saying... Anyway, can you at least think about this before you freak out again? I worry about her too, but we can't just shelter her from everything." Zig: "Fine..." Zoe whispering: "Maybe after I deal with our pride and joy, I'll give you a little something something to calm you down." Zig smiles and whispers: "I love you." Zoe whispers: "I love you more." -they kiss- Zoe: "Now I gotta go deal with a certain angsty teen" Sophia from upstairs: "I HEARD THAT." -Zoe rolls her eyes- Zig sarcastically: "Good luck." Zoe walking away and smiling: "Watch it."